


This World Inverted

by aesthetixoxo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesthetixoxo/pseuds/aesthetixoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Izzy go to see Magnus, the psychic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This World Inverted

"I still don't understand why you dragged me here," Magnus hears as the bell on the door tinkles. He looks up to see two very beautiful people entering the room, a dark-headed girl with fiery eyes and a tall (very tall, compared to the girl beside him), dark-headed boy. They appear to be siblings, Magnus note, his eyes lingering on the boy, who had been the one to speak.

"I told you, doesn't it sound like fun?" The girl replies, taking his hand and leading him to the counter that Magnus had been behind for the last hour. He hadn't had much business, so two customers at once was a god send.

The other one doesn't reply, but Magnus can read the expression on his face clearly; he has more important things to be doing than seeing a 'fortune teller'. Magnus knew the type well, and in fact these were his favorite people because as much as they 'didn't believe,' they still came to see him. 

Magnus gives both of them a welcoming smile, closing the book he had been reading. "I am Magnus Bane, and welcome to my cozy little shop. How may I help you on this fine day?"

Pretty boy studies him for a minute, seeing right through his act. Magnus will admit, most of what he does is just meant for entertainment, flashy and over-the-top. But that doesn't make any of the information he reveals any less true. Not that anyone really believes him, save a select few.

"We want to get Psychic readings," the girl says, and Magnus leads them to a table. 

"Who wants to go first?" He locks eyes with the taller one, but the girl is the first to speak.

"Me!" She says, raising her hand and taking a seat in front of Magnus. 

"We will start with a palm reading and then tarot cards." He informs. He takes her hand and traces the lines of her palm, staring intently as if something of great importance was being revealed. 

"Tell me your name, darling," he says after a moment, looking up at her.

"Isabelle Lightwood." She says, then adds, "But I go by Izzy."

He turns her hand over once, then again.

"Izzy... I see." He says finally, tracing the lines, tracing a different one as he speaks. "You are a very emotional person, but you don't care to let it show. Except when it comes to family," Magnus looks at her assumed brother, "it is very hard not to. You have very high standards for your partner, and you strive to be the best you can be in a relationship, which is why you and your partners always work out great in the beginning. But sometimes there is a little too much pressure from both sides."

There's a pause before he continues, and Izzy listens carefully to each word.

"You are a very healthy person, mentally, emotionally, and physically. You are very skilled in many areas, both intelligent and a fighter. For these reasons you will live a long life. You will not be very prosperous when it comes to money, but in every sense of the term love, you will have more than you will ever need."

She smiles at that, and he pulls out a deck of cards, spreading them across the table with a flourish. He takes a few out of the deck and spreads them nearly side by side. 

"The first card indicates how you feel about yourself," He explains, waving a hand over the cards, then flipping it over. "You feel incomplete; you have tried your hardest to be the best you can be, but external sources have made you doubt that."

Izzy nods, listening with even more intent than before.

"This second card reveals your deepest desires," he continues, flipping the second card over. "Your only want right now is to have someone to confide in, someone who you can trust completely with your deepest secrets and worst fears. Which happens to be our next card."

"Your worst fear," Magnus says, turning the next card over, "is losing the people you love when you could have done something to keep them. But there are some circumstances you just cannot control."

"The next card," he says, taking a moment to pause. allowing the suspension to increase. He then overturns the card. "Is what is going for you. Your skills and intelligence have gotten you to where you are now, and you will go much farther in life if you continue to better them."

"But," Magnus adds, "there are many things working against you. You have a rebellious streak that you are tempted to act on. However, this rebellious streak could be the motivation to do something you had never though about before."

"Our last card reveals the final outcome." Magnus says, slowly, turning the finally card over. Izzy is on the edge of her seat by now, and pretty boy seems a little more interested, too. His arms are crossed against his chest, but Magnus can see the gleam in his eyes. 

"Soon you will have to make a lot of decisions, and one of these is in regards of who to give up, because there is someone that you must,The answer seems obvious, but will require a little thinking. Fortunately, while you must give somebody up, there is somebody else who loves you, that you will soon realize, and in giving up this relationship, you shall gain another, more valuable one."

Izzy stares for a moment and then nods, standing up to allow the pretty boy to take a seat. Magnus stacks the cards and sets them to the side.

"And what is your name, biscuit?" He says, finally asking the question he had wanted ask since they had both entered the door. 

He sees the tips of the other boys ears get pink and he wets his lips to speak. "Alexander - Alec - Lightwood."

"Alexander..." Magnus rolls the name around his tongue, taking Alec's hands in his own. He traces the lines, from between the thumb and index finger to the middle of the Palm, and then from the other side to the middle. He holds Alec's hand for maybe just a second longer than was necessary, then starts his revelation.

"You are much like your sister," Magnus says, looking into Alec's, then back down. "You like to keep your emotions to yourself; you are a people pleaser, and to some this seems to be a good thing, but in reality, this could be both your biggest strength and your deadliest weakness. You value logic over emotion in most instances, excluding your romantic endeavors, where you find it easy to pursue your hearts desire."

"And speaking of romantic endeavors," Magnus let's the silence carry on for a moment, Alec looking at him expectantly the entire time. "You are looking for somebody to share your life with, but this person cannot be just anybody. You are complicated, and this person needs to understand that. You will live a long and prosperous life with this person once you find them."

Their eyes meet as Magnus spreads the cards on the table once more. Magnus wonders what emotions he is hiding behind them. He doesn't let himself ponder too long; he had been in this position before, and it did not end that well. 

"The first card," he states, as he had done with Izzy, "tells how you feel about yourself. You believe yourself to be strong, which is not a lie, but you are not nearly as strong as you think you are, because you refuse to show your emotions, which you think are weakness, but in reality, vulnerability is a strength that very few learn."

"Your deepest desires are to find somebody who understands you and to do something that brings you joy," Magnus flips the next card over, glancing up to observe the expression on Alec's face. "These two things may or may not be linked together."

"Your fears," Magnus says, allowing the moment to become dramatic before he continues, "are injustices that have been committed or will be committed. But do not worry, your stoic will come in handy regarding these matters."

"You have many things going for you, including your levelheadedness and your willingness to put others before yourself," Magnus flips the next two cards, "but again, these are also things that can go against you."

"And finally," Magnus says slowly, "the outcome. You have many decisions to make, just as your sister does, but you don't have to worry about giving anyone or anything up. These decisions are solely in regards to your happiness, and you will soon find that your happiness comes from... unexpected places."

Alec stares at him, his brow furrowed, for a second before slowly nodding and standing up. They make their way to the register, completing the transaction for Magnus' services. Alec is still thinking about what Magnus said; he can tell. 

Magnus watches as they walk out the door. 

"I'll seen you soon," he says, in regards to Alec, because it doesn't take a psychic to see what is going on in his head. Even his sister eyes both of them, and then just as they came, they were gone.

But for Alec, it wouldn't be long.


End file.
